Gate Of The Huntress, I Open Thee
by MissVanillacide
Summary: When Zoe Nightshade was granted a blessing from the Celestial Spirit King. What will happen? (Omg I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson and Fairy tail crossover**

**Set after the blood of olympus and around the burning maze. **

**Set before the grand magic games and after tenroujima.**

~Zoe Nightshade~

"Bianca! Did you get the eggs!?" an annoyingly familiar voice said.

"Yes I did Luke" a soft angelic voice yelled back.

"Oi Zoe, tell Silena to shut the Hades up"

KLANG BANG CRASH

"LUKE!" seven voices shouted in unison.

Arguing erupted from everyone while Zoe had been trying to have a good sleep. In the time of night, well not really night. The elysium doesn't really have a time but even though the dead still slept. They don't really need to since they're dead though. Either way Zoe was tired, sick and tired of the constant arguing with the other seven demigods.

Zoe couldn't stand it. She walked up to the living room and saw everyone on the couch.

"Hi Zoe~ we were going to wake you up but you seemed quite snug and we didn't really want to wake you up" Luke said. Bianca bonked him on the head. "You were scared she was going to- and I quote 'rip your balls off and shove it down my mouth so that I'll never have children'. Luke you do realise she'll never touch your genitals".

Zoe and Bianca had a look of disgust on her face. Luke went red and yelled "IN MY DEFENCE SHE JUST LIKES HURTING ME, HOW COME SHE DOESN'T HURT CHARLIE" he pouted then looked away like a three year old. Laughter erupted from everyone.

"My Apologies Luke" Zoe said so sincerely that everyone gasped. "But when did Charles Beckendorf ever try to take over the world" Luke pouted even more which made him look like a three year old.

Then his face lit up "BUT ETHAN TRIED TOO! WHY MUST I BE THE TARGET!" he yelled very childishly. Bianca giggled along with Silena and Charles, Lee and Castor laughed. Ethan who was in the kitchen yelled "OI DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS" which made everyone laugh more, even Zoe managed a small smile. "YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE" Luke argued.

Everything was great but Zoe really wanted peace and quiet. "Okay, I'm going to my room now" She said softly. Then she stopped mid way "If I find you harrassing the women in here I will slit your throats and torture you even more than the fields of punishment" she said sternly and walked off. Everyone else had shivered. Zoe had learned the new english language thanks to living with them for a long time.

Zoe had tucked herself in and fell asleep on her side.

~HER DREAM~

"Zoe~" A voice said.

Zoe looked around and saw no one.

"Zoe~" a light had appeared. "Zoe it's me, I artemis goddess of the hunt and more will bless you. You have remained loyal to me and a man of another world will give you a proposition. This man has no interest in women or men at all and will not use him. He knows his place in the world."

Another light appeared next to Artemis. "Hello Zoe, I am the celestial spirit king. Your constellation has been seen in another world which caused the humans of my world to wonder what it was, and because of this you will be able to be called as a celestial spirit. Lady Artemis has told me all about your feats and how you hate men so no men celestial mage will be able to use your key" he said gently.

"What is a celestial mage?" Zoe said politely which was surprising but Artemis had respect for this male then so did she. She didn't wish to embarrass her lady in front of this male.

"I will bless you so that you will have basic knowledge" he responded.

A light had surrounded Zoe and knowledge filled her head. She knew about the Zodiacs and what she would serve as. She understood what she was going to do and she knew what a celestial mage would be.

Artemis walked up to her and hugged Zoe in her twelve year old form. "Sweet dreams, my old friend".

She woke up gasping. This was her new job and she wasn't going to let Lady Artemis down. If she had a new mistress then she will gladly follow but Lady Artemis will always be her first mistress.

~Erza Scarlet~

Team Natsu minus Lucy had gone on a job. Lucy had to stay home since she was sick and Erza wouldn't allow her to get even more sick, Erza however felt bad for Lucy. It was Lucy's birthday and she couldn't do anything since she was sick.

They were on their way home and decided to buy something for Lucy.

Gray bought Lucy a book about Ice, Natsu got fire chicken which didn't last because he ended up eating it and Happy had gotten her fish (he also ended up eating it). Erza however, wanted to get something special for Lucy. She was the big sister and the role model of Lucy, she wanted something Lucy would love. Lucy loves: her nakama, her parents and her keys Erza thought. "KEYS!" she shouted out loud, her eyes were shining and she went to the nearest magic shop.

She broke the door and said "Hello does this magic shop include selling any of the keys for a celestial mage" she scanned the obviously scared line of people and found the receptionist. Everyone had made way for her and she asked the same question sternly.

The man only smiled in response. "We have a new gate key called the huntress key. It had been newly added because of the newest constellation" he said. He gave it to her and said, "It's for free, the spirit king said for it to be in the right hands at all times and I can tell it'll be in the right hands" he winked and then walked off.

Erza on the other hand walked out of the store and headed to Magnolia. She grinned maybe this key could help fairy tail win the grand magic games.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson and Fairy tail crossover**

**Set after the blood of olympus and around the burning maze. **

**Set before the grand magic games and after tenroujima.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or Percy Jackson (well dem dead peeps)**

**Chapter 2:**

~Lucy Heartfilia~

Lucy was at the bar reading her new book.

"Chu~" she sneezed, she has a cold and what was even worse was that it was on her birthday.

BANG

The doors were kicked open to reveal Erza Scarlet. Erza scanned the fairy tail mages until she saw Lucy. "LUCYYYY HAPPY BIRTHDAY" The fairy tail mages went back to being as rowdy as ever. Erza then ran up to Lucy and hugged her slamming her iron chest plate against Lucy's head. "Happy birthday Lucy I got you a gift fro-" Erza was cut off by two males at the front of the guild.

"MY present is better than yours"

"Nuh uH Lucy will like my present better"

"YOU ATE LUCY'S PRESENT FIVE MINUTES AGO"

"EXACTLY EVEN I LIKE MY PRESENT BETTER THAN YOURS"

"YOU'RE SO STUPID FLAME BRAIN"

"POPSICLE"

"ASH TRAY"

"ELSA"

"FIRE FREAK"

"EXHIBITIONIST"

"GASP WHAT A BIG WORD FOR A SMALL BRAIN" everyone in the guild sweatdropped at their bickering. Erza however was ticked off, she didn't get to give her gift to Lucy and these boys were fighting.

The doors slammed open and Erza was emitting a dark aura around her. "MY PRESENT IS BETTER THAN YOURS STRIPPER" Natsu said.

"HA MINE IS BETTER THAN YOURS PYRO- HEY WHY'S MY PRESENT IN ASHES"

"NOW YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PRESENT TO GIVE HER"

Erza walked up to the two boys "Natsu, Gray" The boys suddenly wrapped their arms around each other. "ERZA" they squeeked. Erza grabbed their heads and then slammed them together. "This is Lucy's birthday party, you are not fighting" she said darkly. The boys however couldn't hear her because they were knocked out. Everyone in the guild sweat dropped.

**Time skip to the day afterwards**

~Lucy Heartfilia~

Today everyone was getting ready for the grand magic games. Team Natsu would be participating so Lucy had packed her stuff (placed it in the celestial World) and was ready to leave until something shiny caught her eye.

Her eyes travelled over towards the huntress key. Lucy grabbed the key and felt a small pulsing power inside of it. She looked down and saw a pattern on the platinum coloured key. THIS key was different than her others, it wasn't silver but platinum and had the same pulsing energy Loke did.

Lucy was scared.

This key was going to be powerful and in the wrong hands it would be disastrous. Hesitantly she picked up the key and yelled.

"GATE OF THE HUNTRESS I OPEN THEE".

**Me switching point of views because I'm amazing like that.**

**20 minutes before the gate opening**

~Zoe Nightshade~

Zoe had woken from her sleep and walked out of her room. Her room mates would wake up in 3… 2… 1…

"HONKKKKKKKKK"

"WHO'S PLAYING THE SAXOPHONE AT 7 AM" an all too familiar male voice yelled.

Then the bickering began. Of course this was normal, sure they were all dead and in the elysium but apparently they also had a currency and normalities in the underworld. They were given houses but since no one had died with proper drachmas in their pocket they had to share a house. Hades only let them have one house since he didn't really care if they were homeless.

Zoe had begun making break fast. She made eggs and toast for everyone but the girls. The only reason to why she did this was because the boys will then owe her money which she could use for actual facilities and things they actually need. Not candy. It's not like it mattered if you ate or not but the males still ate.

Apparently the worst part about dying was the fact that we had to let go of food, so they went to the shops which actually had food for people who did not accept the fact that they can't eat anymore.

Anyways Zoe began making food for them since she loved to cook which surprised everyone but they eventually got used to it.

"BREAKFAST MALES" She yelled. All of the males had piled in one by one and fell on top of each other.

They looked up to see Zoe with a menacing glare that said _Hurry-up-pathetic-males _and when they had all stood up and went to the dinner table normally as they should, she walked off in an elegant manner.

Bianca was sitting on the couch watching TV while Silena was reading a newspaper that contained the latest news up above.

Zoe peered over Silena's shoulder, apparently there was another war and we had won. _That _Was reassuring.

Zoe had been behind Silena until her feet started to glow.

"I-I'm going to the shops bye," she said quickly and ran out. Bianca and Silena dismissed it and the males didn't really care either way. Then Bianca's head perked up "We went shopping last Monday" She said. Silena turned her head towards Bianca who had a confused look on her face. "Maybe she needs to go get womanly items, if you know what I mean".

Bianca looked at silena, "Silena we're dead remember" Silena looked at her then shrugged it off like she didn't care.

~Lucy Heartfilia~

A bluish-silverish flash appeared in her room and a girl with a puffer jacket, long silky black hair with Onyx coloured eyes. The girl looked around and gripped her bow reaching her other hand to collect an arrow. Then her eyes landed on Lucy. Her hand went slack and she lowered her hands.

"Hello I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I wish to make a contract with you" Lucy said. Her palms were sweating, it took a lot of magic to summon her. The way the huntress had looked was the same way Aquarius would look at her. The huntress' eyes softened.

"Hello m'lady I am Zoe Nightshade liuete- I mean the huntress constellation. I would be delighted to aid you in battle." She smiled softly.

Lucy gave an awkward chuckle, "Sooooo, when are you available?" she said.

The huntress blinked as if she had forgotten something, then she said "I- Uh I am available any time m'lady" She bowed and disappeared.

Lucy blinked, that took too much energy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Jackson and Fairy tail crossover**

**Set after the blood of olympus and around the burning maze. **

**Set before the grand magic games and after tenroujima.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or Percy Jackson (well dem dead peeps)**

**BTW, can anyone give me pairings for Lucy I want her to have a pairing at the end.**

**NaLu (Natsu x Lucy)**

**StingLu (Sting x Lucy)**

**RoLu (Rogue x Lucy)**

**CoLu (Cobra x Lucy)**

~Zoe Nightshade~

Zoe had returned to her room, that was her new lady although Lady Artemis was amazing and all she really wanted to know more about this 'celestial spirit' thing.

As if her prayers had been answered, a present had arrived on her bed. The present was wrapped in Dark Blue wrapping paper and stars everywhere with a silver bow. There also seemed to be a little note on the side.

Zoe had looked at the present and delicately opened it. Inside was a small handbook and there was an empty bowl. Zoe looked at the book title and realised it was in ancient greek which made it easier to read since the english language kept changing.

On the cover it said 'celestial spirits and celestial wizards for dummies' which received an eye roll from Zoe. She read the first line.

'_So you're a celestial spirit' _Zoe rolled her eyes and placed the book down. She then placed her bow and quiver on her back. She needed to think, it was all too much for her to process.

She walked out of her room and walked out through the front door in front of the demigods who were watching Annabelle and all crept up together.

"Hey Zoe, we were going to ask you to watch but you weren't in your room" Bianca said softly.

Zoe looked to the screen and back at the terrified audience. "It's alright". Then a doll had appeared out of nowhere and then scared the demigods but Bianca and Silena who rolled their eyes. (Castor, Lee went home, they gay btw).

"IT'S GONNA EAT US" Luke yelled scared and pale.

"EAT LUKE FIRST" Ethan said.

"Uhmm guys we're dead remember" Silena said watching her boyfriend cling onto her arm.

That seemed to wake the boys from their pathetic state. Ethan and Luke had removed their arms that had once been latched onto each other. They sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of their heads.

Silena and Zoe rolled their eyes at their antics while Bianca had just giggled. Luke and Ethan had then looked red faced. "B-BIANCA I'M NOT GAY AND I'M ALSO SINGLE AND AVAILABLE" Silena smirked and Bianca laughed while Zoe had shook her head in dissaproval glaring holes in Luke's face.

"Luke Castellan, It's not like anyone would like to date you anyways. You can stay single forever in Elysium." Zoe practically growled.

"Oh Zoe where are you heading to?" Silena asked softly.

"I'm going to train." She deadpanned.

"Oh you're gonna hit the gym?" Luke said then nudged Ethan in the ribs "Ethan could train you and help you, you know" while winking very obviously. Ethan then flushed red and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I could help you improve, not that you need to improve because if you want I can help you improve"

Zoe then looked at them confused "why shall I hit Jim?" Bianca then looked sad and said

"I may be an eternal huntress but I don't want to hit Jim". Silena turned her head away trying to keep her laughter in. "Jim must be a bad man if you want to hit him" Bianca said.

Then Zoe's eyes glittered, "It has been quite a while but I shall punish this Jim" her voice was stern but you could hear an underlayer of excitement.

"Ethan let us go, we shall punish this male Jim" Zoe said.

"Zoe I don't think you get it-" Ethan was cut off by a dark glare.

"Ethan I do understand that I shall hit the Jim and Jim will pay, come along now I have no idea where Jim is we shall do this… together" Zoe said but the together part was hesitant.

Ethan turned his head with a slight flush to his cheeks. He looked to Luke who gave him a thumbs up. Then sighed, he's going to deal with a depressed huntress.

Zoe and Ethan made their way out of the house. It was a very tense atmosphere.

"Soooo…" Ethan said rather awkwardly.

"Yes Ethan" Zoe didn't even spare him a glance she just talked to him sternly that said 'flirt and I'll kill you'

"Zoe do you know what a gym is?" Ethan said.

"Yes" Zoe said.

"Oh okay then" Ethan said rather awkwardly.

They began to walk in an awkward silence again.

"Hey Zoe" Ethan said cautiously.

"What do you want Ethan" Zoe said snappily.

"Can a hunter that died, well y'know." Ethan said avoiding Zoe's gaze.

"I don't know, that's why I'm waiting for an explanation" She replied.

"Well can they date after they're dead?" Ethan said quickly. Zoe stopped walking and faced Ethan she narrowed her eyes and said. "You vile male, are you trying something on Bianca" She started ranting that she didn't even realise her body was glowing.

"Zoe, your body" Ethan said.

"ETHAN NAMAKURA DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH" Zoe said sternly obviously getting the wrong idea of the situation.

"Zoe we're dead" He deadpanned then said "Your body is glowing".

"YOU PERVERTED MA-" she stopped mid sentence and looked at Ethan who looked at her. Then he pounced on her. "DON'T WORRY ZOE I'LL SAVE YOU" Ethan yelled while clinging onto her leg.

"WHA- GET OFF ME MALE" Zoe said then her feet and Ethan began to be transported to a bright light.

~Lucy Heartfilia~

Fairy Tail was heading out to see the public soon. Lucy was nervous, they had to replace Wendy with Elfman because Wendy was found unconscious on the floor. They had barely made it in the Grand magic games.

"WELCOME TO THIS YEARS GRAND MAGIC GAMES" **(a/n i don't remember much from the games but I remember the battles and stuff, I've been preoccupied and it has been a while).**

"THIS YEAR'S WINNERS OF THE PRELIMINARY ROUND ARE GOING TO COMPETE IN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES". The pumpkin man said.

**(Time skip because Gabby/me can't even remember the grand magic games)**

Fairy Tail Team A was sitting on the balcony and was waiting for the first round to begin. Natsu was fighting Gray and Juvia was cheering them on while Erza was eating cake. Lucy had been sitting down and looking at the Key Erza had gotten her. The gate of the huntress.

"THE FIRST ROUND WILL BE LUCY HEARTFILIA OF FAIRY TAIL TEAM A AND FLARE CORONA OF RAVEN TAIL" Lucy was now officially scared.

Why did she have to be first? She mentally asked crying anime tears. Then she looked at raven tail and saw a red-headed girl smiling creepily at her. Lucy looked away and shuddered that was creepy.

She began making her way down to the arena but was stopped at the door. Natsu placed his hand firmly on Lucy's shoulder.

"Good Luck Luce!" He said while his other hand had a thumbs up. Gray, Erza and Elfman looked at her with pride.

Erza then looked at her "USE THE KEY I GOT YOU" she yelled while Lucy was walking to the arena.

Lucy nodded then looked at the red-headed woman who was smiling creepily at her.

"3…. 2….. 1… GO!"

"GATE OF THE HUNTRESS, I OPEN THEE". She yelled while the arena was covered in a silver light.

**Whew, This chap took a while. Anywho pls vote who's going to be Lucy's pairing. I also made Ethan like Zoe because I CAN anywho I also made Bianca and Luke have some romance too. Hope you like it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy Jackson and Fairy tail crossover**  
**Set after the blood of Olympus and around the burning maze. **  
**Set before the grand magic games and after **tenroujima**.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or Percy Jackson (well dem dead peeps)**

"GATE OF THE HUNTRESS, I OPEN THEE" Lucy yelled.

A platinum light appeared and Zoe had appeared but in this case, she had brought a present for Lucy.

"GET OFF ME MALE" Zoe yelled frantically.

"I'LL SAVE YOU ZOE!" a boy said with dark hair and an eye patch.

"MALE WE'VE LANDED" Zoe said still trying to push off the boy.

"WE WERE FALLING?" The boy looked to the sky and crying anime tears.

"NO MALE SIT IN THE CORNER, I SHALL CONSULT M'LADY" Zoe yelled while the boy had finally gotten off her and she pointed to the corner of the arena thing.

"ARTEMIS IS HERE? CAN BIANCA DO THIS TOO?" The boy said frantically looking around.

"MALE GO IN THE CORNER" Zoe said pointing in the corner.

"NO," The boy said while crossing his arms stubbornly.

"DID YOU SAY, SOMETHING MALE?" Zoe yelled with a glare that could rival Erza's.

"NO MA'AM" The boy saluted and walked off in the corner and sulked.

Everyone watching sweatdropped as Zoe made her way over to Lucy and said "Hello M'lady how shall I service you?".

Erza looked at Zoe "I approve of this spirit, that I have given Lucy" she said smugly.

Lucy looked to Flare who seemed to have made a confused face and when she realised Lucy was staring she gave off her determined face.

"Ohhh Blondie~~~," Flare said tilting her head to the side.

Everyone in the arena shivered at Flare.

"M'lady, shall I dispose of that" Zoe said looking quite disturbed at Flare.

"Yes Zoe, you may," Lucy said.

The boy in the corner seemed to hear this and yelled: "I'LL HELP YOU ZOE".

Zoe didn't even hear him because she had begun shooting silver arrows at Flare. Whilst doing so, Lucy had her whip ready.

"Fleuve d'étoiles" Lucy yelled and the whip had grown in length. She whipped the sides of Flare while Zoe was shooting arrows at her sides. The boy who had come along with Zoe had pulled out two knives.

The boy threw his knives at the red-headed woman while Lucy summoned Cancer. Then when Flare was about to hit Lucy the boy pulled his shield above Lucy.

The boy looked at Lucy and said "Zoe trusts you, then so do I. I pledge my loyalty to you the same way Zoe does, the name's Ethan" then he lowered his gaze down and saw Lucy's bust.

"Woah that's a big- I mean you have a big whip," Ethan said moving away from the fuming blonde.

"CANCER CUT HER HAIR" Lucy yelled whilst ignoring Ethan, the only reason why she didn't kick him was because he was helping her right now.

"ETHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Zoe yelled at the Boy.

"IMMA HELP YOU ZOE, I'LL PROTECT YOU" Ethan yelled back with a flush to his cheeks.

That caught Zoe off guard and she began to feel her face heat up. That was something you don't see every day.

Then the creepy haired lady as Ethan had put it began to make her hair attack Zoe.

Ethan lunged in front and placed his shield in front of Zoe. Ethan began cutting her hair while Zoe.

"ZOE AND ETHAN, GET BEHIND ME. FORCE CLOSURE CANCER" Cancer disappeared and Zoe and Ethan got behind her.

"OPEN GATE OF THE TWIN, GEMINI" Lucy and Gemini stood by together.

"Piri Piri" Gemini said.

"GEMINI, TRANSFORM INTO ME" Lucy yelled.  
"Piri Piri" Gemini said. Then Gemini turned into Lucy with only a towel.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT" Lucy shrieked.

"This is what you wore last time we practised," Gemini said. "Why? Do you want us to take it off?" Gemini asked while Lucy's face became red.

"NO, LET'S JUST GET INTO POSITION" Lucy yelled.

Gemini held Lucy's hands and they began chanting.

"Ten wo hakari ten wo hiraki  
Amaneku subete no hoshiboshi  
Sono kagayaki wo motte  
Ware ni sugata wo shimese  
Tetorabiburosu yo  
Ware wa hoshiboshi no shihaisha  
Asupekuto wa kanzen nari  
Araburu mon wo kaihōseyo  
Zenten hachijūhassei  
Hikaru!  
Urano Metoria!"

(yes I changed it to Romaji because I can)

Stars and planets began flying towards Flare and Flare covered under trying to shield herself.

Zoe and Ethan were surprised at how powerful Lucy was but then everything seemed to disappear.

Ethan became confused, he'd been around daughters of Hecate to know when a spell had failed and they don't just disappear like that if it had failed it would've at least done some damage or it would've stopped mid-way. When Flare had come out with a thankful grin towards someone in her stand Ethan got the idea.

Lucy had collapsed to the floor and Zoe went to tend to her master.

"M'lady are you okay?" She said softly. Then Zoe snarled at Flare, she began to get up until Lucy held her hand and stopped her.

"It's alright Zoe, force closure," Lucy said.

Zoe's feet and Ethan's feet began to fade in a silver light but Ethan quickly made due to his time.

Ethan ran up to Flare and said "Tell your team that the curse of Nemesis, the goddess of balance and revenge will be upon you. You shall be cursed to have a tragic failure in the end. You will fail" Ethan said with his eye blazing with a purple flame.

Then he disappeared in the silver light. Flare shook her head dismissively and looked to her team with a proud fake grin. She hated this but she wouldn't tell her team about the failure.

Truth be told she wanted to fail, she wanted no part to hurt Lucy but she had gotten herself dragged in this mess that this was the only way they'll deserve their punishment, even if she received the same punishment. She had tried to hurt an innocent, and she knew it too. She was disgusted with herself but placed her mask of emotion to show that she enjoyed the victory.

Flare began walking out of the arena, she looked back and saw the limp Lucy. She sighed and walked off.

**And that's a wrap.**  
**I'm happy people like this fic so far. **  
**I also finished my other one-shot where Rufus and Freed meet so yeah you should read that too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy Jackson and Fairy tail crossover**

**Set after the blood of Olympus and around the burning maze. **

**Set before the grand magic games and after tenroujima.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or Percy Jackson (well dem dead peeps)**

~Zoe Nightshade~

Zoe appeared on the sidewalk with Ethan.

"Zoe…" Ethan started.

"What" Zoe snapped.

"THAT WAS SO COOL," Ethan said.

Zoe blushed in embarrassment but recovered and said "Let's go home Ethan".

"Ahh yess home means food, fighting was quite a work out don't ya think?" Ethan said with his hands on the back of his head.

"Yes it was" Zoe said curtly.

"Hey Zoe" Ethan said.

"What" She snapped.

"Can you bring me again?" Ethan asked.

"No" Zoe said.

"Hey does bianca know about this?" Ethan said.

"No" Zoe said.

"What about Luke?" Ethan asked

"Why would I tell him anything?" Zoe said.

"Silena?" Ethan asked.

"No" Zoe said.

"Charlie?" Ethan asked.

"No" Zoe said.

"Lee?" Ethan asked.

"No" Zoe said.

"Castor?" Ethan asked.

"No" Zoe said then her face grew alarmed.

"Don't tell anyone about what happened okay" She said with a harsh glare.

"Why what happened?" a short boy with onyx eyes and raven hair said.

~Lucy Heartfilia~

Bright lights had surrounded everywhere and Lucy felt herself being moved away.

"Can you feel your arms?" Someone asked harshly.

"Mehudh" Lucy replied.

"Stupid humans always getting hurt" the same person said harshly but you could still hear an undertone of her caring.

Lucy smiled.

"Stupid girl" The person said.

"How can Porlyusica be a healer if she hates humans, sixth?" A soft girlish voice asked.

"I have no idea, First" An old man's voice replied.

"Makarov, you must be going crazy talking to yourself these days" The woman said gruffly.

The girlish voice giggled then faded away.

Lucy's blurry vision went black.

**Welcome to my short chapter.**

**Everything was rushed I apologise, this was due to the fact that I had a lot of homework and I'm working on a new fanfic where Mira goes to BNHA. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy Jackson and Fairy tail crossover**

**Set after the blood of olympus and around the burning maze. **

**Set before the grand magic games and after tenroujima.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or Percy Jackson (well dem dead peeps)**

Lucy's eyes opened to a bright light. She looked around to see herself in bad shape. She looked to the side and saw Lisanna, Levy and Zoe.

Lisanna was snoring while Levy had her nose in a book. Zoe was reading at a book that was in a different language.

Lucy groaned. Her body hurt every time she moved.

Lisanna, Levy and Zoe looked at her with wide eyes.

"LUCY/M'LADY" They shouted in unison and jumped to hug her.

Levy was the first to break off, she went up in Lucy's face. "Lu-chan Are you alright? Don't scare me like that".

Then she was pushed away by Lisanna. "Lusheee you scared the blueberries out of me" while crying anime tears.

Then they were shoved aside by Zoe. "I'm so sorry M'lady, I have failed to protect you." Zoe said while looking at her with an embarrassed blush on her face and tears in her eyes.

"I failed once again" Zoe whispered, remembering the time Artemis was holding up the Sky.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Zoe. "It's alright Zoe, You tried didn't you". Zoe began to cry, she failed once again.

"By the way, how did you get out of your own gate?" Lucy asked pulling away.

"I knew how to do it since I've been a spirit for a while?" Zoe said with uncertainty. In truth she had just read the book Artemis and the celestial king gave her.

A bright flash appeared in her room. "LUCY" An orange haired man yelled while hugging her.

"Is my waifu okay?" Loke asked. He then looked to see Zoe on the side.

"I've seen celestials but never have I seen such an angel. Hi~ My name's Loke" He said seductively.

Zoe's face morphed into fury.

"YOU VILE MALE DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT" She said with a glare that can rival Erza's. Then she flashed a silver light and went back to her home.

Loke shivered and walked away. "Lucy, who's she anyway?".

Lucy's face went to confusion "You don't know her?".

"No?" Loke's face then morphed into horror. "SHE'S NOT AN EX GIRLFRIEND RIGHT?".

Lucy sweat dropped as his face went blue.

"Was it Monica? Or Cheryl? Or Bianca? Or Candy? Or Trixie? Or Selena? Or Lillian? Or Ilean?" Loke began listing off many names whilst Lucy had felt embarrassed for the womanizer.

"You've never seen her before? She's a celestial spirit" Lucy said with amusement and curiosity. 'How could Loke not know another celestial spirit, surely he's seen all of them for all eternity. Now that I think about it Loke's actually pretty old. Lol' She thought.

"A celestial spirit" Loke said with his hand on his chin whilst his arm rested on his knee. His face brightened and he lifted his finger. "That's Zoe Nightshade right? I've heard about her from the celestial spirit king, she's a good one being blessed by the Godde-" Loke was cut off by another flashing light.

Virgo appeared with her hand covering Loke's mouth. "Hello Hime, I shall punish Big Brother for revealing a very big secret. The secret that the celestial spirit king told us to not talk about at all and we've been forbidden to talk about" She said in a monotone voice with a straight face.

Loke and Lucy sweatdropped while Virgo gasped.

"Hime, I have revealed a secret. Punishment Hime?" Virgo said with her head bowed down but her hand still around Loke's mouth.

"Virgo, what secret?" Lucy asked with interest. She felt a little bit offended that her spirits kept something from her but she shouldn't feel that way, it was probably for a good reason.

Virgo and Loke blanched. "Oh look at the time Hime, I shall take my leave." Virgo said avoiding eye contact.

"What are you late for?" Lucy said with amusement and a hint of curiosity.

"ARIES" Loke said while uncovering his mouth.

"Hai, hime. Aries had promised to punish me today" Virgo said while Loke slapped his forehead.

"Aries?" Lucy said bewildered. She knew they were lying to her but she didn't think they were this bad at lying.

"Bye" Is all Virgo said as they flashed out of the room.

Lucy sighed into her hospital bed.

-bonus-

Celestial Spirits and Celestial Wizards for Dummies was the title of the book. Zoe flipped to the first page.

'So you're a celestial spirit. It means that you can be called through a key. Spelled K E Y. Gate keys are powerful and they open a celestial spirit that comes from the celestial realm. When called your body will glow and you'll appear in front of your summoner in about two or three seconds.'

Zoe knew that, she rolled her eyes and flipped the page.

'Celestial Wizards' The title said. The king had already explained what they are.

BONK

Zoe sighed, she can't have any peace and quiet in this household. She turned the door handle and Ethan Namakura stood outside. "H-hey Zoe" He stuttered. She lifted her hand in an attempt to punch him. "UHH ZOE I WANT YOU" he yelled with a blush on his face. She stalled her movements and saw his face. She then pulled her hand back and punched him in the face. "I meant I want you to make food" He said with a bump on his head. He could practically see stars.

"Stupid male" She muttered repitively.

She then opened the book again.

'How to open your own gate'

'Opening your own gate takes a lot of energy. All you have to do is look think about your celestial mage and think of their voice. Thinking about their voice will help you.' Zoe then looked outside her window and into the dark abyss they call the sky.

"I'll protect you Lucy Heartfilia, I had failed to protect my mistress before. I won't fail this time" She whispered.

"Whatcha thinkin bout?" A male voice whispered in her ear.

Veins popped all over face.

Zoe pulled back her hand and punched Luke in the face.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID MALE" She yelled then stomped back in her room.

**Dam I haven't updated in a while. I was going to discontinue the story, but then I remembered why I wanted to write fanfiction. Mainly because I was tired of waiting and crying for a fanfic to finish or update. Anyways I've been in your shoes and yeah.**


	7. I'm sorry

I'm sorry for this not being an update.

I need to focus on my school work and the updating hasn't been helping a lot.

When I write fanfics I make sure that they're long enough (1,000 words) and they're proofread, unfortunately, this takes up so much of my time that I hardly have enough time to do school work.

This story will be on hiatus for only about a week and then I'll start updating.

Sorry again :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Percy Jackson and Fairy tail crossover**

**Set after the blood of Olympus and around the burning maze. **

**Set before the grand magic games and after tenroujima.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or Percy Jackson (well dem dead peeps)**

Zoe sat outside with her master. "M'lady, are you sure it's okay to walk around whilst being injured?" she asked giving a sidewards glance to the heavily bandaged Lucy.

Lucy didn't look back but stared at the empty arena. They were going to take a break before Mira would go and battle with Jenny Realight. "It's alright, I would love to see Mirajane fight," Lucy replied.

"But m'lady are you sure you would take the risk?" Zoe said quite concerned, she was still healing and Zoe didn't want her master to be in such a risk.

Lucy faced Zoe fully and gave her a toothy grin. "Mira was always my idol when I was younger, she was a model and not only that but an S-class Mage. The stories about her were amazing and although I don't prefer fighting I have never seen her in action before" Lucy said with a grin.

Zoe sighed and smiled to herself. She had been reminded of her old world.

Natsu, her lady's partner had heavy similarities with Percy, but not the abilities, however. Gray and Gajeel had reminded her about Nico Di Angelo, the brooding boy who occasionally visited his sister.

Nico… Zoe thought with her face pulled up into a scowl.

Flashback:

"Why what happened?" a boy with dark hair and onyx eyes said.

Ethan and Zoe made eye contact and said "Nothing Nico".

Nico's face pulled in a knowing grin and said: "If you say so". He turned around and started walking the other way twirling his long stygian iron sword scaring the crap out of everyone that came by. Ethan and Zoe just stood there like idiots.

Ethan did a double-take. "So you're not gonna question us," Ethan said obviously stunned.

"Nope" Nico replied popping the 'p'. Ethan looked at the other boy and back at Zoe "B-but why not!?" Ethan asked still stunned.

Nico paused and looked at them through the side "if it's love business then I could always ask Aphrodite or Luke" Nico said whilst Zoe had her face red of anger and Ethan's face burning from his, not so secret crush on the eternal huntress. Nico then smiled grimly and threateningly at them "But if it's something illegal like being risen from the dead or having contact with the living world then I'll always find out" He said.

"BUT YOU'RE STILL ALIVE AND YOU'RE HERE" Ethan yelled with an accusing finger.

Nico scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm here, it's because this is my father's domain, I sorta live here and have duties here," Nico said lazily. "Besides, having contact with the living and us having no actual idea about it would be bad for us in general" Nico said with a look in his eyes that clearly said 'try me and you'll regret it'. However, Ethan obviously didn't see it.

"And how is it bad for us in general?" Ethan yelled and Nico faced them fully.

"Because the dead belong in the past if souls find an opening to the underworld what exactly would happen. Chaos in the underworld as well as the living world, and not only that but they can't get too attached to you and need to learn to let go of you. It's okay for you to be in their memories however people, in general, are stupid and do things for people even though they know it's wrong" Nico said with a dark look.

"Go ahead and do whatever you're doing, but in the end, I'll always know what happens around here," He said and shadow travelled to who knows where.

Flashback end

"JENNY REALIGHT FROM BLUE PEGASUS VERSUS MIRAJANE STRAUSS FROM FAIRY TAIL TEAM B" Chapati yelled out breaking Zoe from her flashback.

Lucy's eyes had practically sparkled waiting for the battle to begin.

Zoe was ready and wanted to see her lady's fellow comrade in action, but when they started to dress differently Zoe had covered her eyes.

"How Indecent" A white cat had said next to her whilst shaking her head.

"I agree, this shows too much of thy skin," Zoe said accidentally referring back to her old habit of old English.

"Did you just say 'thy' in a modern context?" The cat said with curious eyes.

"Shut thy mouth" Zoe snapped quite rudely and the cat muttered something incoherent that Zoe obviously couldn't hear. Zoe did feel guilty but she didn't want to be made fun of again.

When the guild master for lamia scale had popped out of nowhere, it was a sight Zoe never wanted to relive again. However, everyone was sent back to their seats and to watch the fight.

"Let's make a bet, whoever loses this game has to model for sorcerer's weekly, NUDE" Jenny said with a triumphant grin.

Mirajane's smile didn't fade and she managed to have a wide smile on her face. "Of course," Mira said a little too happily.

Jenny grinned evilly and transformed into her machine take over. "But since I agreed to your bet" Mira said still smiling. "Then you shall agree to my side, that we'll fight," Mira said with a determined face.

She then started to change into her sitri form. Gasps were heard from the crowd and Zoe's eyes widened at the once innocent-looking woman in the guild, Her lady Lucy had looked at Mirajane with newfound respect.

Mira then launched herself and practically destroyed Jenny in one punch while the crowd had gone silent.

Jenny cried crocodile tears on the floor and Mira smiled with a wave "Good luck in sorcerer's weekly Jenny" Mira said and walked to her stall.

Zoe decided that that woman, in particular, would be on her list of 'ok' people.

"That was pretty incredible don't you think?" Lucy said with a smile and her large brown orbs staring at Mira with fascination.

"Yes, yes it was," Zoe said quite stunned for the moment.

"Say, Zoe Loke had mentioned something about a secret," Lucy said.

Zoe's face scrunched up in disgust "pathetic male probably wanting to find women so that he could-" Lucy never go to hear the rest of what Zoe had to say because Zoe began radiating an evil aura that had given everyone in the fairy tail area chills. Except for Erza and Mirajane who weren't there at the time.

Zoe then looked to Lucy and bowed. "Thank you for having me today M'lady but I don't wish to bother you much longer, I will accompany you later," Zoe said and disappeared into silver light.

Lucy winced at the name of "M'lady" she can't help but feel bad about her spirits because of the way that their other holders have treated them. Maybe Zoe's old owner was abusive and forced her to call her' lady' sticking her into that type of habit. Lucy wouldn't want to pry into business that wasn't hers, not yet at least. Only if it bothered Zoe that much.

~Zoe Nightshade~

Zoe flashed in her room and sighed. She lied down on the bed and looked at the picture frame with all of her newest friends. Luke held Bianca while she was holding her stomach doubling in laughter, Silena had laughed and cried tears whilst Charlie was putting two hands over his mouth and laughing at the sight in front of him. Castor and Lee had placed on makeup and were standing right in front of them with a mocking pose. Zoe had been sitting on the couch whilst her eyes were closed and you could clearly see her laughing at the sight in front of her. Ethan was next to her and laughing his butt off as well.

Zoe sighed, 'how long will this remain a secret' she thought to herself. 'Would it hurt for them not to know?' Zoe thought to herself. She picked herself up and walked over to the bowl with celestial water. Celestial water had an effect where you can watch what would happen to the one who holds your key whenever you wanted to.

At this moment she was snuggled up next to the pink-haired man and they were both soundingly asleep. She sighed, 'stupid male getting close to m' lady' she thought to herself again.

Three knocks were heard on her door. She quickly put the bowl away and took her silver bow and arrow and began to shoot arrows at another dartboard with Luke's face on it.

"Come in," she said. She heard footsteps and shot arrows at the Luke dartboard. Without looking up she said "What do you want Namakura" she deadpanned as the footsteps stopped.

"How did you know it was me," he said.

"Because your footsteps are heavy," She replied.

"Oh ok," He said and rubbed the back of his head and averted eyes, "How long are we going to keep this thing a secret?" He asked.

She narrowed her eyes at the dartboard and shot more arrows. "No 'we' only 'me' you're not part of this," she said sharply.

Ethan sucked in a breath, "But I'm part of this too, we're friends, right? I promise I'll keep it a secret" he said with his voice dripping in sorrow, that Zoe nearly felt sorry for him.

"Look, we're not friends we just happen to live here. I don't even understand how you got into Elysium, you killed most of my friends. You're just here because Percy wanted you here, you aren't as good as us" Zoe blurted out, all she wanted him to do is leave. She didn't realise what she had said until a couple seconds later.

Ethan's eyes widened and flinched as if he had been burned. "I-I I'm sorry for bothering you," He said solemnly.

He turned around and walked to the door while Zoe had looked over at him, His cheeks had been stained with a tear from his eye. "I'll keep your secret, don't involve with me anymore though, I don't want anything to do with you". He said feigning anger but his voice had an underlying sadness.

Zoe tried to grab hold of his arm, "Ethan I didn't mean it," she said.

He pulled his arm away and said "yeah, you never do" with a half glare he walked out of the room.

Zoe sighed as she listened to Ethan's footsteps walking off in the corridor.

She lied down on her bed and relaxed. Zoe almost never felt bad when she insulted a male, this time it was different.

She looked to her side and saw the picture of her newest friends she met in the underworld.

Friends.

That word echoed in her head. She hardly had any male friends in her life before and she hardly even had any friends in general. Artemis doesn't count though, all of the girls were either scared of her and her position or respected Zoe so much that they were nervous around her.

She was always so alone, but was it better that way?

Phoebe, a recently deceased huntress had died not that long ago and refused to live in the same house as Zoe. Zoe always blamed it on Luke but she knew that the men in her house was only about 20% of the problem.

The door slammed open and Zoe grabbed her bow and sat up as quickly as possible.

Bianca stood with one hand on the door slamming it in the process whilst she had tears falling from her eyes. Zoe was surprised, Bianca was probably one of her only friends but she never walked into her room willingly.

Bianca covered her mouth and muffled sobs and she closed the door.

She walked up to Zoe and broke down to her knees. "H-have you no shame?" She said her voice dripping with sorrow.

She placed her head onto Zoe's lap and soaked it in her tears. Zoe gently caressed her hair as soothingly as she could to comfort her even though she had no idea what was happening.

Bianca looked up, her eyes red-rimmed and her cheeks were tear-stained.

"Ethan's our friend," she said with watery eyes. "Our best friend, I-I know you were lonely from the limited amount of time I saw you, you were lonely," Bianca said.

Zoe's eyebrows furrowed and she stopped playing with Zoe's hair and moved further up the bed. "Bianca, you don't have to pretend to understand how I feel," she said softly while looking away.

Bianca stood up suddenly and looked over to her "I understand how you feel, be-because I saw know what it looks like and how it looks like" She said with her brows scrunched up together.

Zoe opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it because of the look Bianca had that clearly stated she wasn't finished.

"You looked exactly like Nico, my brother when he sought revenge. Wait that's a bad example…. You looked exactly like Percy when he lost Annabeth" She said looking at her with sad eyes.

Percy was distraught without Annabeth, everyone except for him knew he was in love with her at that age. His usual hair was messier than before, his eyes were red-rimmed and they had been dropping whilst he had bags under his eyes as well. His usual sea-green eyes were swirling with a hurricane-like storm.

Noticing Zoe's expression Bianca whispered to herself softly. "You also looked like me, alone, especially when I was looking after Nico and doing everything I can. I was alone and Nico tried his best to do anything even at a young age. We were both alone, hungry and we probably would've died if it weren't for the hotel. We never saw our mother again either so we were always alone, Let's hope Nico isn't getting too used to being alone."

Bianca shook her head and wiped the tears away. She looked to Zoe's stunned face and held her hand gently.

"We've been friends for a long time, right?" Bianca asked softly.

Zoe nodded her head hesitantly.

Bianca then took the picture frame of her newest friend's of the underworld.

"Everyone here is friends, we might keep secrets and all but at the end of the day we're friends right?" Bianca said with a gentle tone.

"Yeah- I guess so," Zoe said and hugged Bianca.

Zoe's feet began to glow a platinum light whilst hugging each other. Zoe looked down 'shoot, shoot, shoot' she thought.

~Lucy Heartfilia~

"Welcome to the Naval battle, whoever is knocked out of the water sphere is out!" Chapat1 said.

'I failed the first round, I'm not going to fail the next round' Lucy thought very determined.

Lucy faced her opponents and had a determined look on her face.

"Juvia wishes you good luck love rival, I hope you do well. For now, though, we will remain enemies on this battlefield." Juvia said determined but smiled at Lucy.

Lucy smiled back.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"And begin!"

"Water Slicer!" Juvia yelled at some of the opponents.

"Never underestimate chubby power," a girl from Mermaid heel said.

"Gomen everyone but Open the gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy yells as she summons Aquarius.

"You Brat! You summoned me in the middle of my date!" Aquarius said with several tick marks on her face.

Aquarius looked to the side and saw Juvia "It can't be helped" she shrugged and then shot a water beam at Juvia who also shot backwater.

"WE'RE EQUALLY MATCHED!?" Juvia and Aquarius said.

'Impossible' Aquarius thought to herself and then looked to Lucy. She then looked at her watch.

"Lucy, I'm going on a date with Scorpio now," Aquarius said bored.

"W-wait don't go-" Lucy started and was only to be flashed with a golden light closing her gate.

Lucy then begins to think of other spirits that could help in the water war.

"Open Gate of the Ram, Gate of the Maiden!" Lucy yells and the two spirits come out.

"S-sorry," Aries says.

"We're happy to help Hime," Virgo says whilst she tries to attack Juvia.

"Wings of Love" Juvia yells and then she knocks out Chelia, Risely and Jenny.

Juvia then looks to Gray to see if he's impressed. Only to find his face quite white, then she starts to fall out of the Naval arena.

"JUVIA!" Lucy yells.

"Huh?" Juvia says and then falls to the floor.

Lucy looks to the other woman left in the arena. "Minerva…" she says gravely.

Minerva laughs at her and her determination, Lucy swallows thickly.

"GATE OF THE HUNTRESS, I OPEN THEE" Lucy yells with a platinum key.

**Sorry for the long hiatus. On the extra note, I'm going to start posting every Thursdays now. Well, Thursday in Australian time. :) The ending was really rushed tho-**

**I'm gonna try and make the chapters as long as this now :)**

**Also, this actually had 8 pages for me when I wrote it down on the google doc.**


	9. Chapter8

Percy Jackson and Fairy tail crossover

Set after the blood of olympus and around the burning maze.

Set before the grand magic games and after tenroujima.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or Percy Jackson (well dem dead peeps)

"Gate of the huntress, I open thee" Lucy shouted and platinum white filled the arena.

A girl with a thick cream coloured puffer jacket. And a bow and arrow on her back, her hair was braided into a fish tail while her skin was olive. She had a nice complexion and looked to be only 12 years old. She spun a little and almost flew out of the arena until Zoe pulled her back in.

Another flash came in and a boy, who she knew as Ethan went in spinning ever so slightly. He clutched his head and pulled out a sword and he had a small blade inside of his shoes.

"Hey Zoe," she said with a warm smile.

"Hello m'lady" Zoe said with a smile and then floated over towards Ethan (who happened to look away from Zoe) and Bianca (who looked as if she understood what to do).

"What's this chapi?" One of the announcers said.

"It seems Lucy Heartfilia has made a move" chapi said.

"I know that but why are there 3 spirits when there should only be 1" The guest announced of the day asked.

"I have no idea, it seems like we'll have to find out". Chapati said.

Ethan made his move. He ran up to Minerva who smiled wickedly and slashed at him and released a wave of magic blowing both Zoe, Bianca and Lucy.

However they didn't move that much which seemed to Anger Minerva.

The new girl went up to Lucy, "umm, I'd like to be of assistance, My lady. Or miss Lucy, or-" Bianca tried to say.

"Err Yes, thank you" Lucy smiled warmly.

"Bianca" she said proudly and Ethan was blowed off near towards her.

She swam quickly towards Minerva.

Bianca stopped in the middle and said "GET BACK MISS LUCY".

Bianca raised a hand and shadows seemed to come out of the ground and the ground shook.

"What's this magic Chapi?" The announcer asked.

"... I don't have any idea, the fight is getting interesting…"

Lucy's eyes widened when the ground began to crack open and then skeletons with swords appeared.

"GO LUCYYY" she heard from her team. Lucy looked to see Zoe, Ethan fighting Minerva but not being able to land a hit on her.

Bianca's skeletons climbed up the water and started to fight Minerva. Bianca took out a bow and arrow and began fighting like Zoe.

They fought and Lucy grabbed her whip.

She swished it from the side and to the other side trying to hit Minerva. She then tied Minerva up and yelled "please give up Minerva".

Minerva laughed. Then laughed again even with Ethan's sword at her throat she manage to laugh. "YOU THINK YOU'VE WON?!?" Minerva yelled out.

"THE BATTLE'S ONLY JUST BEGUN" Minerva yelled.

She then broke Lucy's whip and pushed Ethan to the side who fell into Zoe.

Zoe and Ethan has only enough energy to keep themselves up in the water.

Bianca was at the bottom and she was slowly falling out. Zoe and Ethan swam towards her and grabbed her by her arms and tried to swim her up.

That's when they heard a screech.

Minerva kicked Lucy and then teleported somewhere else then kicked her again to keep her in the ring.

"YOU FAIRIES ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO US SABERS" Minerva yelled with a sadistic laugh. She pulled Lucy's hair and kicked her again.

She then punched Lucy until she was barely moving. "I- I DON'T CARE IF YOU HURT ME. HURT ME ALL YOU WANT, I DON'T CARE. DON'T INSULT MY FRIENDS!" Lucy yelled with half lidded eyes trying to stay conscious.

"PLEASE M'LADY, YOU'LL GET HURT" Zoe pleaded as she tried to bring Bianca and herself up to Lucy to help her.

Lucy smiled down at them and Ethan's eye began to water watching as she got hurt. Ethan tried to bring Bianca up and let Zoe go attack Minerva.

Zoe swam as fast as she could while tears blurred her vision.

"ZOE SHOOT" Ethan yelled whilst trying to bring Bianca.

"I CAN'T I MIGHT HIT M'LADY" tears began to stain her cheeks as she slowly thought of Artemis holding up the sky.

'I failed' Zoe thought to herself.

She felt stunned as she watched the other team begin to laugh while Minerva held Lucy's throat.

"How could someone be so cruel..?" Zoe said to herself.

She then dropped Lucy to the floor and without any hesitation Zoe dove down trying to get Lucy, as well as Natsu, Gray, Ethan and a half conscious Bianca.

Natsu and Gray held Lucy to their chest.

Zoe dropped out of the arena and fell onto the concrete floor not caring at all if she bruised her legs, she was dead after all.

Tears streamed down Zoe's face as she desperately pleaded for her newest Mistress to respond.

Bianca tried walking but only failed a little bit.

"H-HER LIFE IS SLIPPING OUT" Bianca rasped out.

"I CAN FEEL HER SOUL COMING OUT PLEASE HEAL HER!" Bianca yelled again and two small girls with pig tails came down and both healed her.

"Her soul is stable" Bianca said with tears in her eyes.

Ethan had shadowed eyes but you could tell he was crying.

He ran up to Minerva and held her by the throat.

"YOU THINK BEING THE BAD GUY IS GONNA GET YOU ANYWHERE" He yelled at her.

Bianca tried to hold him back and he successfully backed off of her.

"I DON'T HAVE AN EYE BECAUSE I WAS THE BAD GUY!" Ethan yelled at Minerva.

"Ethan" Bianca said soothingly.

"MY MOTHER WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD" Ethan yelled.

"Aww a mama's boy" Minerva said mockingly and rolled her eyes.

"Your mother can't compare to my war god magic" Minerva yelled.

Ethan went back to take another punch at Minerva but it was caught by Sting's hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" sting said cockily.

Erza put a hand on his shoulder. "Stand down" she said gently.

Ethan saw what this woman was capable of and quietly backed off.

His eye glowed a small vibrant purple. "May the curse of nemisis haunt your souls until Justice will be served" he said.

Orga laughed "HA! Nemisis, who the hell is that. Won't do you any good".

Ethan inwardly smirked and said "jinx" and Orga fell on the floor.

"Ouch what the hell" Orga said

Erza whispered to the three "thank you for assisting us today".

Zoe smiles but it came out as a grimace.

Ethan couldn't look anyone in the eye. They were probably scared of him again.

Then he thought back to what Minerva said.

"War god magic"

'Percy fought Ares and won, we need Percy'

——————————————————

Next chapter will be in Ethan's point of view and I hope you liked this chapter. Also I'm sorry but this chapter isn't edited so sorry for some mistakes. The reason Ethan's here will be cleared up next chapter. :)


	10. Chapter 9

I missed last Thursday's update because my mum dragged me out of the house and we got back pretty late. Then I assumed I did it already, Anywho this chapter is fully on Ethan's backstory and reflecting on his life, we already know about Ethan and who he is and how he died but you need to remember why he was on the wrong side in the first place.

**This whole chapter is in Ethan Nakamura's point of view and his journey through life and how he died.**

**Note that this is not in the third person anymore.**

* * *

When I was young I was neglected, unrecognised by others.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, I'm Chiron" A man whose body was half horse and half-human.

His eyes crinkled as he smiled tenderly towards me and patted my shoulder.

"You're going to grow up as a fine boy, I'm sure you'll love it here. TRAVIS, CONNOR! We have a new camper!" The man said to two curly-haired boys around his age.

Their eyes lit up as they both saw me "Claimed?".

Chiron glanced in my direction and you could almost see sympathy oozing from his face.

"No"

I slept on the floor that day and most of the other days, unrecognised by most people.

Most of the kids there had stepped on my face once or twice, I didn't mind.

* * *

"DID YOU HEAR? A BOY JUST KILLED THE MINOTAUR!" A camper said.

"Yeah, I heard he's in the infirmary with Chiron and Annabeth!" Another camper said.

A buff girl with a red bandana on her head shoved them and gave them a cocky smile "I could've taken on the minotaur all by myself" She said, I became familiar to her as Clarrise.

I admired the boy who apparently slayed the minotaur, not only that but I felt a deep sense of envy.

Envy that I might never be talked about like that.

After all these years staying in one place and hardly anyone recognises me at all.

I had no worth, In the end, I was alone.

* * *

I had a dream one day about my mother, it was 3 years since and I haven't been claimed. The only people who recognised me were probably Luke and a couple of other Hermes campers.

She had short curly locks that went down to her shoulders and was smoking a cigarette.

She looked around before moving closer and kept glancing back.

She smiled softly at me and then said "My son, I'm Nemesis, Goddess of Balance,"

I looked at her confused and asked a question that I wasn't even sure passed through my lips.

However she still heard, and she scowled.

"We're minor gods, we don't get much recognition. I'm labelled as the Goddess of revenge to most people" She said while rolling her eyes.

I wanted to help the minor gods get recognition.

Of course with this unsaid answer that she managed to hear (somehow) she nodded. "However, everything comes with a price,". She smiled softly at me and then said "You want recognition right?".

I hesitated and then smiled.

She smiled back and then said, "Ethan Nakamura, I grant you the power of Tychokinesis, a gift from your mother Nemesis".

"Tychokinesis allows you to curse someone under my name and give them bad luck or good luck, special power don't you think?" She whispered with her face practically glowing.

Something wasn't right, there was something missing.

That's when one of her sentences had repeated in my head.

Finding my voice I talked back to her "Everything comes with a price, Mom" I said distastefully.

"I'm not the best mother, and I'll probably never see you again, but a balance needs to be maintained," She said solemnly.

I felt anger bubbling up in me, Maybe I would join the titans but only for my own benefit. My mother only wanted help, Gods didn't care for their children.

Maybe this power could help my brothers and sisters who wouldn't have a home.

"Tychokinesis doesn't work on wars or large battles but only on a particular person you have envisioned in your mind that happens to be in the same area as you, it also depends how strong you are at the time and how strong your opponent is as well." She said.

"You haven't answered my question," I said sceptically.

"Apollo showed me a bit of your future, you're going to go to the titan's side, I know it." She said not looking at me.

"I'll grant you my power that will help with what you've got to survive," She whispered.

"You remind me so much of myself, unrecognised and belittled by the larger Gods," She shook her head but you could see tears coming down.

"You will either go by yourself or by force." She said sternly.

"B-b Why?" I managed to choke out, was she doubting me? Did she want me dead? I don't want to be a traitor.

"I'm the goddess of balance, We have to maintain the balance throughout the world by balancing my power of vengeance on both sides. Vengeance for the minor gods will be represented by you and I will represent Olympus as balance but only in our eyes." His mom said.

"Not only that but Tychokinesis is quite a gift, only Nemesis and Tyche children can have it, and there aren't enough Tyche kids out there so to balance everything out we need you on the other side. And- and" She hesitated.

"Part of the blessing you need to give me something valuable," She said.

I looked at everything I had, I had almost nothing. My father died a while ago and all I had was a picture frame of us together.

Family is family, no way was I going to give that up.

"Take my vision in my left eye," I said with confidence.

My mother looked appalled.

"Are you sure, I mean is there anything else more valuable?" Nemesis said.

"There is, however it's the only memory of dad. I'm not giving it up, It wouldn't even matter anyway if you took my eye" I said.

My mother was still stunned but managed to speak "A-and why is that?".

"Mortals are half-blind to the physical monsters that go around and take children, Gods and demigods are half-blind by their pride to notice their own kin suffering," I said.

That's when I woke up and couldn't see anything from my left eye, everything was black.

* * *

When I died I was in a long line of people, sinners to be exact.

Many of them didn't understand their surroundings, probably a tick of the mist but in the afterlife.

I was still in line and I knew I would go to the fields of punishment, it didn't matter anyway.

I walked into the fields of punishment and felt immense pain, my body hurt all over and it continued to burn and replay the disappointments in my life.

It drove me a little bit insane.

For what seemed like centuries was in actuality - 3 seconds I was pulled out of there by none other than Nico Di Angelo.

My face showed my surprise and the only thing he said was "Percy…".

Percy was my ally, enemy and then he ended up being my saviour.

Nico and I walked in silence and finally arrived at a place where everything was dark.

I looked to my left and saw a sign "Elysium".

On one corner there was a sign that had dates of 28th July 1914 - November 1918.

Nico looked to the side and a man walked over to us.

"Hello Nico," he said in a calm voice.

"Hello Lance," Nico replied nicely.

After Nico greeted the man we came across a couple more souls.

That's when we were greeted by a couple of familiar faces.

Silena Beaureguard

Charles Beckendorf

Lee

Castor

Two huntresses, I didn't know about.

"Ethan, This is your new home," Nico said. Then he walked off to the entrance.

I put my head down in shame and not looking at any of my fellow demigods.

Silena approached me first, "Sooooo, did you die in the war?" She said a little bit awkwardly.

"Errr yes" I replied, I guess they didn't recognise me.

"Hold on a second, I know you!" Castor yelled.

I winced at his loud voice.

"You were in the Hermes cabin, still unclaimed but you were really good in sword fighting." He said with a finger on his chin.

Charles Beckendorf looked perplexed then he snapped his fingers. "Yes, Yes! I remember. You disappeared a while back" He said.

"Yeah…. I guess I did," I replied not wanting to talk.

Beckendorf probably didn't get the gist but he looked over towards the two huntresses.

"That's Bianca," He said happily and Bianca waved.

"That's Zoe," he said and then turned behind me.

"And that's Luke! Wait that's Luke…"

* * *

It took a while to gain their trust, however, Luke's situation was the hardest.

If I remember correctly the way we gained their trust was when Bianca sat us all down.

We were forced to stay in one house since we didn't have any drachmas aside from Lee and Castor who decided to live together.

"I CAN'T STAND THIS TENSION!" she yelled and stomped her feet like a child.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN IN A CIRCLE!" She yelled.

Luke and Zoe sat down but everyone else continues what they were doing.

Bianca pulled her hairs and cried in frustration then her face lit up.

She looked over to the ground and put her hand out.

She grabbed my apple out of my hand and then put it on the floor.

She lifted her hand and our front door opens.

3 zombie men placed us in a circle and ran outside.

"THANK YOU BARRY! HERE'S AN APPLE FOR YOU! STAY HEALTHY!" Bianca yelled with a cheery attitude.

She then looked at all of us - Silena, Me and Beckendorf who had flabberghasted faces.

"Now everyone here is going to be friends and we're all going to know each other.

* * *

When Zoe showed me her little accidental trip to another world I was happy. We shared something and I had something I could actually talk about with her.

I don't know when I started falling for her but maybe it was when she talked about Lady Artemis and had a soft smile on her face.

Maybe it was because of the way she was absolutely loyal and always lived up to her promises.

Maybe it was because in her sleep she would always talk about the stars.

I love the stars, some were brighter than the others and some glittered beautifully.

It reminded me of her smile.

Listening to Zoe and Bianca talk was upsetting. I could hear Bianca pouring her heart and soul into her tears.

That's when Bianca started to talk louder and a silver light took place in the small area through the door.

I rushed in without thinking, all I knew what Zoe probably needed me.

Bianca looked like she was soaking in information and I stood there while I put my hand on Zoe's hand. I wanted to go out again, serve for a better cause than what it was like when I was alive.

Zoe looked away and continued to hold my and Bianca's hand. Our feet all evaporated in silver light.

* * *

**So fun fact the guy called Lance was actually based on a real guy who died in those dates which were the first world war. His name is Lance Corporal Thomas and may he rest in Peace.**

**A side note it took a while to write this because my teachers don't understand what a holiday is and decided to give me holiday homework.**


	11. Please Read!

My Apologies,

I haven't been frequently updating as I said I would. However, due to the fact that there aren't many crossovers on these two, I will not be discontinuing it. I love both Percy Jackson and Fairy Tail, the only problem was the toxicity in the Fairy tail fandom that made me have a temporary break. I will also be re-writing and editing it more as I go. :)


	12. Chapter 12

I'm moving to the website archive our own. This is because the format there is much better than this site.

Contact details:

\- Tumblr : Missvanillacide

\- Instagram: Missvanillacide


End file.
